It's Destiny That We've Met
by Kawaii Rin
Summary: Kurama gave up his life to save everyone from an evil oraganization,leaving behind family,friends and the one most precious to him. Yet when fate give him a second chance to live, what will go wrong?Yaoi.HxK


**It's Destiny That We've Met**

Chapter One: If This Is Common Then What Is Destiny?

It was a blazing Sunday. With the sun beating down its heat on the surface of Tokyo's streets, a girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes walked down the street entitled "Regret". She rambled her way, trying to find the grocery store to buy some soy milk but she had somehow--gotten lost.

As she walked, the heat seemed to rise more and more with each step. 'What is up with the sun today?' she questioned herself. She kept on walking, and before long she fainted, collapsing on the burning concrete.

People immediately gathered around the collapsed girl to see if she was okay or not.

"Oh My God!" some lady shrieked. "I think she is dead."

A man picked up the unconscious girl and examined her. "No, she's not dead. The heat got to her."

People around sighed in relief. "Does anybody know where she lives?" asked one person in the crowd.

They all made a huge commotion, but in the end no one knew who she was or where she was from.

"We can't abandon her here," one of them said.

They all looked at each other to see if anyone of them would have any clue on what to do with her.

"Ah, how about we bring her to the Urameshi shrine?" someone suggested.

They mumbled and jumbled a little and finally they all agreed on it. So they all made their way to the Urameshi shrine.

Keiko Urameshi was the shrine owner's wife. She was a thirty-two year old woman though she looked as if she was in her mid twenties. But all in all she was a pretty and kind woman; mother of two children and not to mention, wife of the great Yusuke Urameshi.

Keiko was preparing lunch in the kitchen when she heard noises in her front yard. She put down all items that she held and marched out to investigate.

She was shocked to see that much of people at her shrine, sure there was a lot on New Year's or on festivity days but not on a regular day. Recovering from her shock, she put on her best smile and greeted them. "Hello, welcome to our shrine. How may I help you?"

"Oh, you got it all wrong. We don't need help," one of them explained. The one holding the unconscious girl then steped out from behind the speaker.

"You see, we have found this collapsed girl on the street, so we brought her here in hope that you can take care of her till she awakens," said the man.

While the man was talking, Keiko didn't even hear a word he had said. She was too busy staring at the girl's face with only one thought up in her mind. 'Kurama.'

"Hello, Mrs. Urameshi, are you okay?" asked a lady, waving her hand in front of Keiko's face.

It took about a minute or so for Keiko to snap out of her trance. "Sorry, you can leave her here with me. My husband knows her."

At the mention of her husband they seemed somewhat afraid, and the man quickly handed Keiko the unconscious girl. "Here you go, Mrs. Urameshi, and please tell your husband that I didn't do anything wrong, nor have I done any more stealing since the last time he had taught me a lesson."

Keiko wisped a smile. "I'll tell him," she said as they all walked back to their business.

'Now where did Yusuke go? That good-for-nothing punk, not here when I need him most.' thought Keiko, trying to pull the girl that she's assumed to be Kurama inside. Not that this Kurama girl was heavy or anything, in fact she was pretty light for a girl her age, but Keiko didn't work out like most woman.

Settling Kurama down on her couch, Keiko went and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Yuki, are you in there?"

An unhappy teenage girl, about the age of the newly found Kurama's, grumpily opened her door. "Yes, Mom." she answered, sarcasticly.

Keiko frowned at her daughter. "Is that the way you are supposed to talk to me?" she scolded the brunette haired girl.

Yuki cast her dark chocolate brown eyes to the ground and gritted her teeth as she mumbled her apology.

Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. 'She inherited that from her father.' she told herself. "Go find your father. Check to see if he is at Hiei's house. If he is, tell him and Hiei to come here immediately. It's an emergency."

At the mention of Hiei's name, Yuki's eyes lighted up and her whole attitude seemed to have changed as well. "Sure thing, Mother." Yuki said as she rushed out of the door with light speed.

Keiko just shrugged to herself and went back to the kitchen.

About fifteenth minutes later, her kitchen door got swung opened and was almost busted down by her husband.

"Keiko, what is the emergency?" Yusuke asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, Yusuke. Did Hiei come along?" asked Keiko. And as if on cue, Hiei walked in with their daughter, hanging on him.

"Get. Off. Me." Hiei spat out every word.

Yuki pulled off him, pouting and ran off to cool herself down. Her parents stared at their brat's disappearing form while Hiei stepped into their house.

"Why do you need me?" he asked.

Keiko smiled excitedly at him. "Go to my couch and tell me what you see."

"Hn. A couch; what else?" he said, not even bothered to look.

"Keiko, I don't get it. What is so special about our couch?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"You'll see. Will you just go already!" she said in a shouting manner.

Hiei glared at her prior he ambled his way into her living room and took a look of her couch. "Hn. There is just some girl, lying on it with her back toward me. What is so special about it?" He asked, in a pissed tone.

"Turn her around," commanded Keiko as Hiei hesitantly pulled her around.

Hiei's eyes went bug wide and his mouth slightly dropped. "Kur...Kurama." he gasped.

"Kurama!?!?!" Yusuke busted out and rushed right over.

"Kurama, but how...?" Yusuke asked, shocked.

No one said a word as they all stared at the girl. Yusuke then slowly creeped one of his hand toward the girl, but Hiei has grasped his hand in time.

"You better not." Hiei hissed.

Keiko gasped in anger as she realized what Yusuke was about to do. Looking around for the closest thing. The vase was the closest thing so she snatched it and swung it at his head, knocking him to the ground.

At the loud noise, the girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The first image she saw was Hiei, but he was a blur. Her right hand firmly reached up to her forehead as she massaged her eyes.

No he wasn't an image. Blinking her eyes a couple more times, she pushed herself into sitting position. She observed the room first before she realized and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Hiei became rigid as he heard her speak. Her voice was so much like Kurama except it has more of a feminine pitch to it. "Don't... be afraid." His hand reached out to calm her down, but she pushed it away and hugged her two arms protectively close to her chest.

"What do you want with me? I'm only fifteen so whatever you'll do to me will be illegal," said the girl in a frightened tone.

"No you got it all wrong," said Keiko, "We just want to know your name."

The girl looked up into her eyes and lightened up a bit. 'It won't kill me.' "Tch. Yours first, or no deal."

"My, my. You still have that sharp tounge, I see." commented Yusuke, who'd just come back to earth from cloud ninth.

The girl shot him a glare. "What is it to you, old man?"

A twitch formed atop his head, and one might be able to see it existence, if it wasn't because of all those gel. And to think he would have matured. Tsk. Tsk. Some people never changed, ne? "Who are you calling 'old man', you brat!"

Keiko had to restrain him, or else the poor kid might end up with a shitty looking face---close friend or not: no one could call him---Yusuke Urameshi---old and get away with it!

"I'm calling you 'old man', old man. What? all those hair you got sucked up all your brain cells and left you incapable of interepreting what's said to you. Pathetic, really." spoke the girl, not even a bit scared of the situation. The guy resembled a street punk, what more could he possibly do besides some punch and kick?

"WHY YOU!" Yusuke launched at her, but Hiei appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden and smashed him to a wall with one defensive punch.

"Enough of this nonsense. You will tell me your name. There is no deal." What the heck? When did Hiei become so stern? And to know that the person who he was now glaring at resembled his beloved so much too!

"Pch! Man, you people are annoying." bellowed the red hair. But she understood it full well that these freaks would not leave her alone, if she remained stubborn. "KU-RA-MA! Happy?" She childishly stuck out her tounge at the strange guy. His face softened a bit, making his appearance to appear younger than before, as if to the natural look of a teenage boy. 'He's cute. Wonder which way he swings.'

"Hn."

* * *

So how was it? This is not the first time I've wrote a Yu Yu fanfic. But it's my first time writing a Kurama and Hiei one. Rating will go up. Ja'ne, Kawaii Rin!


End file.
